In the art of jewelry design, a finger band of precious metal such as gold or silver provides a setting onto which gemstones are mounted. Artistic techniques are employed to arrange precious metals and gems in an aesthetically pleasing design. The luster and color of the underlying precious metal is carefully selected to complement the ornamental features of the gemstones. The band of precious metal may be engraved or otherwise finished to provide an attractive background for the gemstones. In such arrangements, the gemstones are carefully arranged to direct refracted light toward an observer in response to movements of the hand. This produces a colorful effect which enhances the ornamental value of the ring.